the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuties Day One
'''Cuties Day One '''is the first episode of Opera TV children's cooking series Cooking Cuties. Synopsis The celebrity chefs of Cutieville, Audrey and Diamond Cutie, tell of how they became who they are. Plot The episode begins with a panning shot of the countryside, which ends up in the small mountain town of Cutieville. The pan continues down into the Cutie sisters' house, where Audrey and Diamond are sitting in the kitchen. The two introduce themselves, and Audrey notes "Since I don't believe you've heard of us, I think it is only fair that we explain how we became famous." With that, Audrey begins her tale. The story begins two years prior, with the two sisters graduating from a culinary school. As the two sisters enter their parked van, Diamond excitedly says "It's time I did something I've been looking forward to doing for a year", before taking off her shoes and long socks, throwing them into a compartment, and putting her bare feet up on the dashboard. Back in the present, Diamond explains that she has always hated footwear, as she puts her dirty feet up for all to see and wiggles her toes. Back in the past, Audrey herself is more focused on being able to finally take over operating her late mother's restaurant, the Cutie family's pride and joy. After a brief driving montage, the sisters arrive in their home town, Cutieville. After entering their childhood home and unpacking their bags, they look around the kitchen, stumbling across a secret passageway. When they go through it, they find themselves in the very restaurant they are set to take over operations of. While they are there, they set about making the restaurant look presentable for customers through a montage. At the end of the montage, Audrey realises that they have not chosen a speciality food for their restaurant to serve. Back at the house, another montage occurs, this time of Audrey and Diamond making several dishes in an attempt to find a speciality, with each attempt at a dish being rejected for one reason or another. Eventually, the two settle on making salami-based dishes, due to it being easy to understand. This leads on to a fourth montage of the two sisters marketing the restaurant, putting up posters all over Cutieville. Eventually, the day of the grand opening arrives, and the first customer orders a meal. The sisters go through the process of making the meal, and bring it to the customer. The customer eats slowly, making the sisters anxious. Finally, the customer gives the food an overwhelmingly positive review. This causes the other customers to also place orders, based on the word-of-mouth from the first customer. Back in the present, Audrey finishes off her story by going on to mention their increased profits since starting the business, which has allowed them to access better equipment. Diamond also notes that despite Audrey's suggestions, she has never worn shoes or socks since the day she graduated. Audrey, in response, tickles Diamond's feet, while saying "We hope to see you again soon!", ending the episode. Cast * Iiw Opera - Audrey Cutie, Female Customer * Mindy Operafan - Diamond Cutie * Peter Opera - Graduation Announcer, The Cuties' First Customer Gallery 0425D588-5373-4637-AE79-9FAB22ED0BCB.jpeg|"Did I mention that I hate footwear? My feet must always be free!" Category:Opera TV Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Cooking Cuties episodes Category:Cutieverse